


Depression is real

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: After Reborn dies Tsuna becomes Depressed. See what happens when he refuses help from everyone.





	Depression is real

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Suicide is in place
> 
> Disclaimer none of this is mine only the idea

I have been slowly dying ever since Reborn died. I have been drowning in my own depression. But I keep moving on putting up a mask to hide my pain.

“Are you okay Tsuna?” Takeski ask

“I am” I replied

_'no I'm not please help me.’_

“You sure Tsuna?” Gokudera this time asked

“I’m fine guys get to work” I say ending the discussion.

_‘I’m not fine guy's help me im drowning’_

I ask everyday why no one can see through my mask.

Xanxus had one day tried to help me out, telling me he could sense something was wrong. But I wouldn't let him I just kept my mask up and told him everything was fine.

I'm gonna smile like nothing's wrong, Pretend everything's all right, act like its all perfect, even though it really hurts.

___________________________________

I started cutting today, it eases the pain and helps me keep my mask up. No one notices anything. It just proves how much they really care about me. I have been thinking about ending it all and joining him. Some days I wake up thinking it was all a dream only to be hit with the harsh reality.

___________________________________

Today I'm gonna end it everyone is out on missions. So today is the perfect day to end my life. I take the blades and cut up my forearm making sure to cut the artery. I lay on the floor waiting to die thinking over my life. I had a pretty good life. I left a heir she is five my guardian will protect her til she is able to take over. I said who i wanted to take over in my place in my will. I have all my loose end tied up. So I have no regrets. As I take my final breath I smile for real for the first time in a long time.

___________________________________

When I wake up next Reborn is by my side. He hits me upside the head “you could have waited it wasn't your time Dame-Tsuna.” He said. I just smiled “I love you to Reborn” I reply and hug him. He smiles “well let me show you around.” he said guiding me through the underworld.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone or anyone you know is thinking about Suicide please call the Suicide prevention hotline at 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Please help spread awareness.


End file.
